feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Feed The Beast Wiki
Wiki News:http://feed-the-beast.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Community-corner News (Temp?) Official IRC http://webchat.esper.net/?nick=&channels=FTB-Wikia Esper splash_FTB.png|link=http://feed-the-beast.com splash_MagicWorld.png|link=http://feed-the-beast.com UniversalElectricityFTB.png|link=http://calclavia.com/universalelectricity/?m=35 voxelmodpack_splash.png|link=http://www.voxelwiki.com/minecraft/The_VoxelModPack Twilight Forest.png|Twilight Forest The official IC logo.png|IndustrialCaft 2 Welcome to the unofficial Feed The Beast Wiki! Here you will find information relating to the Feed the Beast modpack, the mods themselves and the modders who make FTB Tick. The official wiki can be found at wiki.feed-the-beast.com. The official wiki is being slowly updated by the FTB Team. This temporarily focuses on the main Feed The Beast Pack (currently Beta A) as the other sections are still under development. The FTB team curates, develops, or distributes several other mod packs (all available from the Feed the Beast Launcher): Feed The Beast Retro SSP Pack, Magic World Pack, Universal Electricity Pack and VoxelModPack. Feed the Beast is a modpack for Minecraft. It adds a huge number of items, recipes and world-generation to the game, and is used in the YouTube series "Feed the Beast." The modpack centers on several famous mods such as IndustrialCraft and BuildCraft but the full list is extensive. All of the mods in the pack have been approved by the modders to be included. The FTB launcher was first released on Saturday, Nov. 10, 2012, with a live-stream broadcast on the Feed The Beast website. The launcher currently features eight different modpacks for you to enjoy, including a Beta version of the Feed the Beast modpack. The official modpack release is TBD and will most likely launch once Equivalent Exchange 3 is fully updated and stable. Multiplayer Assistance The whole FTB pack is multi-player compatible. There are plenty of servers for you to join in on the fun! If you are looking for a server to play on, feel free to check out our list of FTB Servers. # Absolutely no spam or vandalism. # No harrassment, insults, discrimninating or hateful speech. Keep discussions civil. # Always use proper spelling and grammar. Keep the language formal and objective. # Stick to the facts. No speculation. # Don't create joke/parody/hoax pages that could mislead players. # Do not create empty pages just for the purpose of them existing. # Do not advertise your server anywhere except the FTB Servers list. Don't be afraid to get started. Anyone is free to edit a wiki! Just follow the rules listed above. Check out our Style Guide to learn how to properly format an article. New to wikis? Note: This section is under construction. * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. Category:Browse